sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeak Oppenhiemer
'Zeak Oppenhiemer's (aka: Zeak te Danaan, 15 BBY--') publicly known career began at the age of 23 when for unknown reasons, even to the overwhelming bulk of Imperial Navy, Zeak was transferred back to civilization from the outer rim and assigned to the Star Destroyer ''Emperor Valak'', an overly prestigious assignment given the lackluster, and unimpressive quality of his previous career. He had started as a promising cadet, only to continually loose ground until he barely managed to graduate. Once transferred back he exhibited the same qualities that had marked his early cadet career, volunteering for watch and extra duty shifts even while in port, as well as special classified assignments when the call went out. Imperial space traffic control and customs were among his primary duties. During this period he also spent the time to become a TIE qualified pilot, hoping to increase his usefulness to the Imperial Navy. His efforts paid off, and he was eventually promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. As a Lieutenant he was called to fill in for an ill fighter pilot when the Emperor Valak and her battle grouping were ordered to cover the withdraw of Imperial Citizens from the quickly falling Tatooine. Under the Command of Rear Admiral Lexington Atticus, while he did not prove to be an Imperial ace, his service was adequate. The battle did leave him changed however as he watched the destruction of transports carrying civilians, mainly women and children, as they were cut apart and slaughtered by the New Republic forces. This was his first real introduction to the fact that the concept of gentlemanly war was a myth; it resolved him to the fact that exceptional measures while regrettable, would be required to establish Emperor Valak's perfection of Emperor Palpatine's New Order. Here he accepted the true nature of war, and commended himself to doing his part to end the war as soon as possible, while minimizing the unavoidable suffering of innocents as much as possible. Not long after Tatooine, while taking a late watch, he noticed, and captured a group of Rebel spies trying to pass as swoop racers to fool Imperial Customs. Unconfirmable rumors abound that not only were they spies but very high ranking military officers, including a General. Soon after he was promoted for the second time in two months to Lieutenant Commander, and made the Executive Officer of the Emperor Valak. ''It was during this time that he began to court Lieutenant Molly M'rena, M.D., the two of them received special dispensation from Captain Airion Cimber as they served in the same command. Their relationship would be short lived. Soon after, while Admiral Atticus was attending to the late Admiral Thrax Daimien's funeral arrangements, and Captain Airion Cimber was attending to important matters in the Outer Rim, Bespin fell to the New Republic fleet. A few days later the ''Emperor Valak and a few sister ships were given orders to engage the Republic fleet at Bespin. Taking the opportunity to test a new set of tactics he had devised, he accepted the charge as CO of the battle group and set things in motion. His tactics were more indirect, focusing on repeated waves of fighter engagements. The larger capital craft were brought to the engagement on the third day. Before the battle could be completed Emperor Valak himself gave the order to pull back and regroup: the third Death Star was nearly ready to make its appearance. For his performance Zeak was promoted to Commander and served as the third Death Star's Executive Officer. He was rumored to have spent most of his time assigned to the post in the field however, supervising forward operations for the command. Zeak was heavily involved in the planning of the liberation of Coruscant by the Empire. In an unusual role (for a Naval officer) Zeak was assigned to handle to lead the forces assigned to take out a critical mass of shield generators on the surface. Zeak oversaw not only the covert transportation of men and equipment to Coruscant, but coordinated the successful simultaneous attacks. During the space battle above, Zeak's wife, Lt. M'rena, was killed when a proton torpedo struck the Emperor Valak. She died instantly. For his service at Coruscant, Oppenhiemer was made an Admiral and given command of the main Imperial battle fleet following Admiral Cimber's retirement. Oppenhiemer retained his command following Coruscant's fall to the Empire, and oversaw the occupation of Kashyyyk the following year, personally giving the order to "glass" the Republic base on the surface. Toward the end of Valak's reign, Zeak was made Valak's representative to the CSA DIREX and is rumored to have served on COMPNOR's Select Committee. As it became clear that Admiral Kendal Osbourne would replace Emperor Valak, Zeak became disillusioned and formally retired from Imperial Service. Oppenhiemer (for reasons which are debated by analysts to this day) defected to the Griffon Alliance (which was not yet a member of the New Republic at the time of Oppenhiemer's defection) after Osbourne came to power. He functioned quietly in their military under an assumed name for about a year. After the Griffons began working more closely with the New Republic, he is rumored to have been very briefly loaned to the New Republic military before being assigned to head Griffon Intelligence (there are rumors this loan may have also involved a pardon for past crimes committed in Imperial uniform). Oppenhiemer was a public critic of the New Republic government (under Peshk Vry'lya) as well as members of the Griffons who supported what he saw as its manifest corruption (such as Gyzen Bel). Oppenhiemer was the principle force behind the no confidence vote which took place in the Assembly of the Warriors which led to the removal of Armiger John Penta. In the power vacume that followed, the pro-Republic forces narrowly won power, setting up Gyzen Bel's eventual rise to power. Oppenhiemer resigned from the Griffon military shortly after that assembly. Some analysts believe Oppenhiemer's time with the Griffons was solely aimed at undermining them from the inside, others believe it was a personal power play, in which he nearly succeeded in gaining control over a sovereign government. Given his marriage to Johanna Siri te Danaan (see below) some believe that he may have been trying to make a life outside an Empire where he no longer fit. Few believe he actually repented of his support of Valak's vision of the new order. During his time on Cochran, Zeak married his second wife, Johanna Siri te Danaan and they had their first child together Ara te Danaan. The two would go on to established an intelligence outfit which eventually settled on Etti IV. For the next decade Zeak drifted from the public spotlight (unlike his wife), during this period they had their second child Tyler te Danaan. Oppenhiemer's Etti group, played a huge role in the aftermath of the short lived Imperial invasion of Caspar in 24 ABY (43 ISY), acquiring a number of companies such as SubPro, CDMC, and NovaCom in addition to establishing new ventures such as Caspar Unlimited and Caspar Caff. When NovaCom was acquired, Oppenhiemer assumed its seat on the Direx Board. When Aldus Thel disappeared after his failed coupe attempt, and the council of Moffs wanted a representative from the CSA to attend their meeting to discuss the coupe, the only board member willing to attend was Zeak Oppenhiemer. Zeak spent months out of contact with the rest of the universe in the Imperial court. When he returned, he lead the restructuring the Corporate Sector Authority and became the first elected Prex. Since becoming Prex, Oppenheiemer has been involved with aligning the CSA with factions inside the Empire which focus on expanding the New Order through persuasion, by bringing civilization to the outer rim. He is believed to be a major suporter of the "Salt the Hutts" campaign to end slavery. OOC Note: There are far more battles, and far more events than the ones listed here, these are the highlights which form the character Zeak. Individuals looking to develop complete dossiers should do a search using the keyword "Zeak" on this site. Zeak was named a legend in 6/2000, retired a few years later and brought back in 2015. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Griffons Characters Category:CSA Characters